


Lock Up Your Daughters

by Small_Hobbit



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Western, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: Just because your soul mark has become visible doesn't mean it's going to be easy from now on.





	Lock Up Your Daughters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ/DW's WhatIf AU "Double Trouble" challenge. Two AUs in one.

The Durin Gang had gone into town and, whilst some of the gang were pursuing various forms of entertainment, Thorin Oakenshield had commandeered a back room off the main saloon and was enjoying a quiet drink with his personal physician, Doc Baggins.

After a while they were joined by Kili, one of Thorin’s nephews.  “Uncle, you know you said you knew you had met your soul mate, because your soul mark became clear?”

“Yes,” Thorin replied, looking down at his wrist and smiling.  Then his head shot up.  “Why do you ask?”

“Oh,” Kili said, “um, Fili’s got one now too.”

Thorin looked keenly at him.  “Is that all?”

“Yes, uncle!”

Thorin reached out and grabbed Kili’s arm, before pushing up his shirt sleeve.  “Then what’s this?” he demanded.

“Nothing!” Kili squeaked.

“Don’t lie to me,” Thorin thundered.

He would have said more, but Thranduil, owner of the largest ranch in the area, burst in, towing a young woman behind him.

He pulled the woman forward and thrust her arm towards Thorin.  “Oakenshield,” Thranduil roared.  “What have you got to say to that?  Show me your arm!”

Thorin pulled back his shirt sleeve and pushed his forearm three inches from Thranduil’s nose.  “It is not mine!”

Thranduil knocked Thorin’s arm out of the way.  “Then whose mark is it?” he demanded.

Kili was doing his best to hide behind Doc Baggins.

“When I find out I will have him horsewhipped,” Thranduil continued.

“Not if I get to him first!” Thorin countered.

Fortunately for Kili, at that moment there was a further interruption.  Bard, owner of the main store in the town, came in, dragging Fili by his collar.  They were followed by Bard’s eldest daughter.

“Oakenshield,” Bard said, “I want an explanation.  Show him, boy!”

Fili’s shirt sleeves were already rolled up, so he raised his arm for his uncle to see.

“Sigrid,” Bard commanded.  “Now you!”

The girl nervously held out her arm.  Thorin looked from one to the other.

“Fili, what have you done?” Thorin snarled.

“Nothing, uncle, I’ve hardly touched her.”

“What?”

“We’ve held hands.”

“And?”

“Kissed.”  Fili would have taken a step backwards but Bard pushed him hard in the back.

“And what else?”

“Nothing else, I swear.”

“Please, Mr Oakenshield,” Sigrid pleaded.  “He’s telling the truth.”

“I’ve a good mind to horsewhip him,” Bard said.

“Don’t start that again,” Bilbo muttered.

Thorin, Bard and Thranduil all turned to stare at Bilbo.

“As far as I can see,” Bilbo said, “the soul marks have become visible on these two young women because their soul mates are close by.  Now, either we leave town tomorrow morning and the soul marks will fade again until such time as they come into contact with each other again, or you accept the inevitable and the two couples are joined together.”

“I’m not having my ward united with a cowboy ruffian,” Thranduil said.

“And no daughter of mine will marry one either,” Bard agreed.

“I think you may be ignoring the facts,” Bilbo said.  “That they are soul mates there is no doubt.  Whether they are joined together now or in ten year’s time makes no difference.  However you will both be losing out on the assistance of a valuable hand if you tell them to leave.”

“Please, Father,” Sigrid turned to Bard, “You’ve been saying for months we could do with someone else to help.  And if Fili came to work for the Stores then Bain would be able to go to college.”

Bard looked thoughtful.  “I suppose it could work.  And it would be the perfect opportunity to get rid of that wastrel Alfrid Lickspittle.”  He looked closely at Fili.  “Are you a hard worker, boy?”

“Ye-e-es,” Fili stammered.  He tried to ignore the dubious sounds made by Thorin and Bilbo.

“I’d make sure of it,” Sigrid said, with a smile which held out both threat and promise.

“Well, in which case,” Bard said, “I’m prepared to risk it.  What about you Thranduil?”

“I have sufficient hands on my ranch, without needing to employ a Durin whelp,” Thranduil replied.

“Are you saying my family aren’t good enough for you?” Thorin thundered.

The two were squaring up to each other when a medical bag landed in between them.  They paused and looked at the bag’s owner.

“Before you two decide to beat the living daylights out of each other, and I have to waste a perfectly good evening patching you both up, I suggest we listen to what the lady, who incidentally hasn’t even been introduced to us, has to say,” Bilbo said.

There was a certain amount of blustering, but the two men separated, and Thranduil said, “This is my ward, Tauriel.”

“Hello, Tauriel,” Bilbo said.  “How do you feel about Kili?”  Bilbo turned and encouraged the young man to come out from behind his chair. 

Kili came somewhat reluctantly.  Tauriel smiled at him, and rather hesitantly he smiled back, before looking at his uncle and swallowing loudly.

Before Tauriel had a chance to speak, Thranduil interrupted her.  “I had hoped Tauriel would be destined for my son, Legolas, when both their soul marks came out at the same time.  But on comparison this was not to be.  For she has the wrong mark!”  His eyes narrowed.  “Who else are you shielding, Oakenshield, that you are seeking to steal my son, as well as my ward?”

Hurriedly, Bilbo said, “We aren’t the only new arrivals in town.  Have you met the latest sheriff?”

Thranduil flushed.  “Are you saying my son is seeing Sheriff Aragorn?”

Tauriel squeaked and Thranduil rounded on her.  “You knew about it?”

“Legolas asked me not to say anything,” she replied.

“There you are then,” Bilbo said happily.  “Sheriff Aragorn is sure to be moving on, and your son will no doubt go with him on the trail.  Which makes the perfect opening for Kili.”

Thranduil glared.  “It would seem I have been outmanoeuvred.  But I am not happy about it.”

“I’m not happy either,” Thorin grumbled.

“Oakenshield, you have nothing to complain about,” Thranduil said.

“In the space of one afternoon I have lost two nephews,” Thorin replied.

“And gained two beautiful future nieces,” Bard said.  “I’d say you had the better part of the bargain.”

Thorin snorted.

“Excellent!” Bilbo said.  He poured four glasses of whisky and passed them round.  “So let’s drink to the future!”

 


End file.
